Just Dance
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: A song fic. Didn't mean to be a song fic but it happened. Boomers POV. Boomer helps Danny get his girlfriend Sam to the dance DxS!


**Hey! I'm listening to 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction, and I thought 'Hey I think I should write a oneshot based on this song xD' enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! REMIALCSID... That looks like a funny word... Hehe. Oh right! I don't own Danny Phantom nor the song this story is based on... Tear...**

**Pixie: Wait... Who is the couple in this?**

**Me:'Gasps' I thought you knew me better then anybody! Ofcorse its DxS.**

**Pixie:Well I'm not suprised your not doing it on your own charater with Harry Styles!**

**Me:'Drools'... Hes hot, so hot. xD**

**Danny:Why have I got a weired twin?**

**Me:Say what you want, you still love me!**

**Danny:Hmm... What ever you wanna think!**

**Pixie:I haven't said anything in a while so I'm gonna say this: ENJOY THE STORY!**

BPOV

"Do you think Andrew will ask me to the dance?" I asked Dani (Danny's clone)

"Well, maybe..." She replied

"So Sam, i'll pick you up at 8?"My twin asked his girlfriend

"No." Was what she replied

"What?" Danny ask confused

"You haven't even asked me properly Danny!" Sam said storming off

"Ooo you got burned" I said

"Shut it you"

"Ouch, fellings!"

"Sorry its just, shes been really distant the past couple of days and I hate to see her like that" Danny replied sypatheic

"I don't need your charity" I replied trying to act hurt.

Danny got up and huged me from the side. I huged him back, I know he's over protective to the ones he loves, but that dosn't mean I can't play around? Does it!

"Look, i'll talk to Andrew if you want? See if I can get him to ask you to the freshmen dance? If you will talk to Sam... Do it for your lovley twin pwees?" Danny asked

"I have another twin" I asked shocked, Danny just laugthed. "Fine i'll do it... Don't think I'm going soft, you have to go out and get me a new corset top Dad ruined..." I said evily.

(Later on)

I knocked on Sam's hou- I mean mansion and her Mother answered the door... Just my luck

"Hello? Its um, Lauren right?" She asked

"I purfer Bo or Boomer..."

"Well Lauren, are you here to see Samantha?"

"Yes"

"Shes in her room"

"O...K thanks I guess..." Wow she was acting kinder than usall.

I knocked on Sam's door. I knew her door because she helped me do my door and it looks just like hers.

"Mom, I'm not trying on one of them pink dresses!" Sam yelled

"Hmm.. How about we go to the mall you can tell me whats up and ill by you a new pair of black combat boots?" I said trying to get her too tell me whats wrong

"Oh please Boomer, you know that since you hid you Dad's fudge your not getting alowence" That was funny... I hid it next to the fruit bowl... Good times- wait that was yesterday

"True, but I 'borrowed' some money out of Danny's wallet when he was giving me a guilt trip about a hour ago" I heard the door lock unclick.

"Your evil, you know that right?" She asked raising a eye brow

"Yeah, do you want me to stop fighting ghosts with you guys?" Sam shock her said 'no'

"Lets just go shopping, i'll get Dad some more fudge he'll be so happy and let me off and i'll buy you new combat boots when I have the cash plus i'll pay your boyfriend back the money" I said trying to get her to deal with me.

"Fine..." Sam said defeted

(At the mall in 'Hot Topic')

"Does this bat neckless look good?" Sam asked me

"Mhhh" I replied not really looking, trying to find the black corset top Danny was gonna by me. I'm evil.

"So, Sam. Why did you snap at Daniel erlier?" I asked

"Why are you always so mean to him?" She asked with a smirk on her face

"Lets just say, it's a twin thing... Anyway why did you snap?" I asked

"I wanted him to ask me properly... You know 'Sam will you go to the dance with me?' that kind of stuff"

"Right ok..."

(At the Fenton Works)

"MOM, DAD I'M HOME!" I yelled hoping they would be in, because if they wasn't i'll have a new bruise with the war Me and Danny have going on when there not in

"Sorry Sis, Mom and Dad are out, Jazz's in her room Danny's in his room and I'm going out skating, see ya!" Dani replied

I walked up to Danny's room... Right next to my room and walked in. He was playing the guitar he stole from my room.

"You know, you good at playing the quitar it will be better IF YOU BUY YOUR OWN ONE!" I yelled

"Did you find out what was wrong with her?"

"Yes, all she wanted was for you to ask her PROPERLY" I said as if I was talking to a idiot... Wait I am talking to a idiot(I'm so mean, but Danny's my twin so I'm alowed :D)

Danny sat there starstruck **(A/N I hate that word 'starstruck' ew)**

"Wow... I fell stupid" I had to insult him then

"Congratulations! You have figured out that your stupid and are now upgraded to idiot!" I'm so evil...

Next thing I know I wake up on Danny's bean bag with a large bruise on my arm Danny's on his bed with a ripped top and on his chest hes got a small scratch but his leg has a massivle purple bruise. I knew I was stronger :D!

I looked at the clock to see its 6am and we have school today. Damn.

"Danny. Danny. Dan- DANNY! WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIG!" I screamed.

What?

I don't like to make a big deal in the morning!

"Ouch my leg hurts... And what happened to your arm? And why is my shirt ripped?" Oh great, hes acting dalusinol!

"We gotta get ready for school" I said

(At school)

"And if you press this button hear then this app pops up" Tucker was droning on about his new PDA.

I feel like shit right now. My lifes the worse.

"Whada think Boomer?" Great additon to my head ache

"Hmm.. Oh its um nice Tuck why don't ya go brag it to ugh Dani! Yeah go brag it to my sister" I said trying to get rid of him.

"Ok! She hasn't seen it yet!" Tucker said skipping off to show off his PDA to my little sister.

I looked over and saw my twin walking with his girlfriend and stopping at their favour tree. Danny took hold of Sam's hand and pulled out a black rose. Slowly whispering somthing in her ear which I knew would be 'Will you go to the Freshmen Dance with me?' and then they slowly, leaned in for a kiss the lips barly a millimeter away when

BANG

I got hit in the head with a football.

Dash yelled for me to throw it back (He dosn't know about my powers... yet) and with a ecto blast I bursted the ball and threw it back to him... Dosn't seem evil right? Well lets just say that Dash would be seeing a unwelcomed ghost later on in his house once I get his adress out of Danny.

(Fenton Works Boomer's bedroom)

Stupid homework! If I don't do the homework then I'll get a F and if I get a F I can't go to the Dance and if I can't go to the Dance how am I gonna watch Danny and Sam have a wonderful night together.

Did I just think that?

OMG Jazz is rubbing her kindness off on me.

Kill me now...

(At the Dance) **A/N: I can't be bothered to do all the 'getting ready' this story is one of the longest oneshots I have ever written and if I do that it'll be even longer. So I'll decribe there outfits at the dance XD **

Sam is so beautiful tonight. She said to me when me and Danny went to get her (I didn't want to fly here)'Oh its just a dress' and went on about how she wasn't pretty like Paulina... A load of shit :/

If you wanted to know, NO Andrew didn't ask me to the Dance. I'm here alone hint coming with Danny. Like anyone would choose their twin over their crush! P...lease

Oooo singers are coming on now! Maybe I should sing? Ha, stage fright. No thanks...

Wait... Is that DANNY?

"Sam this one is for you!" He said

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Bridge]  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

[Chorus]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Awww so cute! I'm glad Sam has Danny. And Andrews coming this way! Yay!

_The end_

***Banging head on the wall* First song fic.**

**Wasn't meant to be a song fic but this took 3 days to write and I kept on getting writers block. I went to the shops about 7 times to get candy to help! And this didn't turn out the best I wanted it to so yes flames are accsepted! Tell me how to improve. God I feel so embarassed. I'm a terrible writer *tear* **


End file.
